All'inferno
by Alicia Maiden
Summary: Ya no había más cielo en Vongola. Porque Reborn, sus guardianes y familia lo arrojaron al infierno, a la prisión Vendicare sin ninguna razón. Ahora, después de 6 años, ellos pagarían sus pecados. Porque Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba muerto. Y era culpa de ellos, completamente de ellos. ¿O no? /Shônen Ai\All27


**Nota de Alice-Tama:** ¡Caos! Ohhh, bueno estoy tan feliz :D Si se preguntan por qué, es debido a que por fin después de un año de pensarmelo, decidí reunir las fuerzas necesarias para publicar esta historia. Ja, ja, ja, aún no está terminada, pero ustedes tendrán el veredicto si queréis que la siga o si la corto.

Waaaaaa~ que emoción :) No sean tan rudos conmigo. La verdad es que ahora me leo el manga, si se me pasa algo por alto por favor decirme en dónde está mi error. ¿Si va?

**Por cierto, un dato. Aquí los guardianes están crecidos, sí, es el futuro. Sin embargo, la batalla de los representantes todavía no se ha dado.**

Disfruten de la lectura :D

* * *

**Título:** All'inferno

**Categoría: **Katekyô Hitman Reborn

**Clasificación: **M

**Género:** Angustia / Shônen Ai / Misterio / Suspenso / Tragedia / Dolor & Confort / Drama / Crimen / Incesto / Friendship / Family / Gore / Acción.

**Pareja:** All27, sobre todo R27, 6927 y ¿2727?

**Advertencia: **Esta historia tiene contenido homosexual, si no es de tu agrado o eres homofóbico, abstente a leer. Tiene contenido incestuoso, como presencia de OC y un alto contenido de sangre, la autora no se hace responsable.

**Disclaimer: **Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de © _**Katekyô Hitman Reborn**_ son única y exclusivamente propiedad de **Akira Amano**, creadora de la franquicia.

* * *

**All'inferno**

_Por: Alice-Tama_

* * *

"_Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres; cuanto más cercanos son, más sangrientos."_

**William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Pecadores del destino ~Culpables~**

**.**

**G**okudera Hayato abrió los ojos sorprendido por el escenario presente ante sus ojos. Entre pensamientos y remembranzas supo que nunca contempló una puesta de sol tan hermosa y a la vez tan perfecta semejante a esa, la escena se tatuaría con ferviente encanto en las profundidades dentro de su mente. El armónico azul del cielo fue reemplazado por un brillante dorado, más dorado que el mismo sol, pero no más que el oro reluciente. Varias nubes estaban coloridas en un rosa pálido, unas distantes y otras solitarias apartadas una de la otra como si tuvieran miedo a tocarse y fundirse para opacar el esplendoroso firmamento.

Parecían algodones de azúcar con distintas formas, algunas oblicuas y abstractas, otras no tanto.

Otra variedad de tonalidades pincelaban las alturas, como el rojo escarlata, el violeta, el naranja y un sinfín de colores que lo hacían ver igual al arcoíris emergente después de la lluvia. Aquel panorama se reflejaba en el espejo verde en los ojos de Gokudera, una suave sonrisa se curveó en los ajenos labios.

Alzó el brazo, colocando la palma de la mano sobre el frágil y pulcro cristal de la ventana. Viendo a través de ella los límites más allá de la escuela. De pronto, Hayato recayó en algo que hubo pasado por alto todo el rato en el salón de clase, y que hasta ahora notaba.

No había escuchado las chillonas voces de las molestas féminas, ni a los varones hablar entre suspicaces murmullos, ni el parloteo de algún profesor caminando por el pasillo, tampoco había escuchado a un cabreado Hibari imponiendo sus leyes y mordiendo hasta la muerte a los imbéciles de la escuela que ni le importaban. Fijándose en el exterior, reparaba en el detalle de que estaba fuera de lugar el contexto. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Algo sumamente extraño sucedía en ese sitio.

Y es que…

No había nadie dentro de la escuela.

No había transeúntes afuera de la escuela.

No había viento.

No había nada. Ni siquiera algún animalillo merodeando. Estaba solo, completamente solo en ese retorcido mundo.

Inesperablemente, un pánico carcomió su estómago, sentía miles de mariposas frías revolotear dentro de él. Era una sensación horrible. Un escalofrío congeló las vértebras de su columna, erizándole los vellos de la nuca y el cuerpo. Estaba totalmente paralizado, sin fuerza en la garganta para gritar ni energía para poder moverse.

'_¿Qué mierda está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¡¿Es acaso un sueño?!'_ Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la pálida mejilla del chico. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que las desbocadas emociones sosegaran por sí solas.

Al abrir lentamente los ojos, quedó estupefacto.

'_¿Qué demonios…?'_

Abrió enorme los ojos al ver el nuevo escenario frente a él. Estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio que ciertamente correspondía al profesor de la clase, y enfrente las cuatro columnas de pupitres perfectamente alineados. Pero verdaderamente, lo que más aterró a Gokudera fue el ver a la persona sentada en medio de todos esos pupitres vacíos.

Ese lacio cabello desafiando la gravedad. Esos grandes ojos vivaces y llenos de un brillo encantador. Y esa expresión tan serena y cándida. No, no podía ser…

— ¿J-Juudaime? —no creyó reconocer la voz que salía de su propia boca. Llena de miedo, desconcierto e incredulidad. Los ojos de Hayato se llenaron de horror— ¿Es usted realmente Juudaime?

'_Seguramente estoy soñando.'_

—Gokudera-kun —dijo mostrando un gesto agradable— tienes razón, esto es un sueño.

—Por supuesto —cerró los ojos, suspirando aliviado. Riendo con torpeza y nerviosismo por la gracia no tan atractiva de la escena—, es imposible que usted esté frente a mí en la realidad.

Grave error.

Lo que no pareció notar el guardián de la tormenta, fue el cambio drástico en la expresión de Tsunayoshi por esas crudas palabras. El chico tenía un rostro vacío de emociones, pétreo y con una mirada tan filosa que rebanaría el alma como lo haría una cuchilla.

Afuera, de una manera bastante sobrenatural, un manto negro comenzaba a oscurecer el cielo.

Un escalofrío alertó a Gokudera, tenía miedo, mucho miedo fluyendo por las venas. El Smokin' Bomb decidió abrir los ojos, temerario se llevó un buen susto de muerte, el corazón no paraba los frenéticos latidos y doloroso bombeo de sangre. Aterrorizado observaba a la persona frente a él, la distancia que los separaba era mínima, sólo el escritorio y nada más.

'_En qué momento…'_ La bruma desenfocó la mente del muchacho. Quedar atrapado entre los depredadores ojos anaranjados de Tsunayoshi le estremeció, esos gélidos ojos vacíos de emociones, sin ganas de vivir lo anclaron a la silla.

— ¿Por qué Gokudera-kun? —Un Tsunayoshi de veinticuatro años estaba de pie frente al chico bomba, no ese niño de catorce de hace un instante que vestía el uniforme de Nami-chuu un poco desarreglado. El hombre frente a él llevaba un traje negro con líneas verticales blancas y la capa Vongola puesta sobre sus hombros—. Dime Gokudera-kun, ¿por qué me traicionaron? —insistió con voz quebrada, una mirada herida y ojos acuosos amenazando con romper el llanto.

Parecía una frágil muñeca por desmoronarse.

El corazón de Gokudera dejó de latir por un segundo. Creía que moriría a causa de tanto dolor oprimiendo su pecho, el corazón se le arrugaba cada vez más sin contemplación como a una pasa. Se sentía como la escoria de la humanidad en ese momento. ¿Por qué?

Bajó la mirada cohibido. No quería ver esos ojos inundados por la tristeza. No lo quería.

'_¡Basta! ¡Ya es suficiente!'_

—… duele —entreabrió los párpados sorprendido cuando vio gotas color rojo oscuro caer sobre el escritorio. Al notarlas mejor, supo que no era otra cosa más que sangre. Alterado, subió la cabeza, ahogando un grito de espanto. En ese momento prefirió nunca haber visto ese rostro.

Tsunayoshi reía entre dientes. Reía con una risa que rayaba lo insano, eso espantó a Hayato. Sobre todo cuando aquellas manos rompieron la corta distancia, rodearon su cuello y apretaron tan fuerte hasta cortar el oxígeno.

Lo estaba asfixiando.

Una sonrisa fantasmal dibujó aquellos pálidos labios. Los ojos de Gokudera temblaron presos del pánico. La cara de Sawada estaba cubierta por un velo de sangre, y en donde deberían quedar los vivaces ojos, un hueco negro subsistía.

Qué horror. Le habían sacado los ojos.

No alcanzaba a hacer un movimiento. Parecía un títere sin hilos que lo ayudaran a moverse.

— ¿Por qué Gokudera-kun? ¿Por qué me traicionaron? —la risa se hizo más estruendosa y terrorífica.

'_¡Juudaime!'_ Pensó fuera de sí. Luego, el grotesco rostro de Tsunayoshi y aquel mundo retorcido, quedó sumergido bajo la espesa oscuridad.

**…**

—¡Juudaime! —un grito desgarrador emergió de su boca, haciéndole doler la garganta.

Con ojos desmesurados y encadenados al horror, el hombre de veintidós años estiró el brazo como si intentara aferrarse a algo que solamente él podía ver. Se levantó de la cama espabilado como un resorte, sintiendo el mundo derrumbarse a los pies del lecho.

Una capa de sudor frío cubría la pálida frente del hombre, su rostro había perdido todo rastro de color, dejado por el miedo una piel cadavérica rayando lo enfermo. Gokudera sintió incomodidad bajo el pijama a causa de la pegajosa secreción que transpiraba su cuerpo. Tenía las manos húmedas, frías y temblorosas, como si las hubiera introducido dentro de una cubeta rebosada de hielo. El cuerpo de Hayato se sacudía por los espasmos, creía que la temperatura dentro de esas cuatro paredes disminuía gradualmente. El oxígeno no parecía fluir de manera normal, el tiempo estaba estancado y el gran espacio de la alcoba se hacía cada vez más estrecho a ojos del guardián de la tormenta. Estaba encadenado al pánico.

Gokudera claramente escuchaba los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, desbocado como un caballo salvaje en las planicies de la llanura, era un sonoro tambor que retumbaba dentro de su pecho amenazando con salírsele por la boca en cualquier momento.

'_Una pesadilla. Sólo fue una pesadilla.'_ Se decía a sí mismo no tan convencido. Todavía alcanzaba a sentir las delgadas manos de Tsunayoshi apretando con una fuerza ímproba su cuello, lleno de ansias homicidas que fácilmente podía oler en el aire y detallar en ese semblante espeluznante consumido por la demencia. 'Juudaime…'

Los párpados cayeron cuan pesados telones, temblando por la impotencia y que después, fue preso por lágrimas que besaban con total amargura las blancas mejillas del hombre. Hayato cubrió su cara con ambas manos, ahogando los desgarradores sollozos en la garganta, sacudiendo los hombros a causa del llanto. De alguna u otra forma, pese a lo dicho por los demás implicados en aquel oscuro pecado convertido en su cruz silenciosa, él sentía lo más hondo de su corazón, que la decisión tomada hace seis años atrás fue un error, un gravísimo error.

'_Juudaime… perdóneme.'_ Un alma culpable clama en agonía. Gruesas y salinas lágrimas caen humedeciendo las blancas cobijas que arropaban al hombre. Los ánimos decaían y Hayato se sintió menos que la basura del mundo. 'Juudaime. Jamás merecí ser su mano derecha.'

Y para más sufrimiento del guardián, los alaridos de Tsunayoshi y aquellos desesperados ojos mirando fijamente a los suyos se auto reprodujeron en su mente, castigándolo, atravesándolo con ardientes dagas de hierro.

_«__—¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Gokudera-kun ayúdame!__ ¡Ayúdame por favor!»_

Después de eso, nunca más volvió a ver a su amado décimo. Ni tampoco la deslumbrante sonrisa que le regalaba todas las mañanas.

'_Juudaime…'_ Murmuró en su cabeza.

**…**

Yamamoto Takeshi abrió desmesurado los ojos, el miedo bailaba sagaz dentro de aquellas brillantes pupilas. Sintió una molesta sensación aguijonándole el esófago, iba quemando hasta subir a la garganta, tenía la bilis en la boca y la lengua reseca ansiosa por agua. Takeshi oía zumbar una especie de silbido cerca de la oreja, y al observar detenidamente el techo una gama de fuegos artificiales se hacía presente.

Una capa de sudor frío perlaba la frente del hombre, que de inmediato pasó la mano arrastrando toda la secreción. Un suspiro abatido dejó escapar de entre sus labios.

'_Una pesadilla…'_ Escalofríos viajaron por todo el cuerpo erizaron la piel de Yamamoto. El guardián supo que algo no estaba bien, lo intuyó en el mismo instante que despertó. Sin embargo, no tomó real importancia.

Takeshi bostezó, cubriendo la boca con una mano, desperezándose estirando las extremidades adormecidas por la posición incómoda sobre aquel sofá. El libro abierto sobrepuesto en el pecho del hombre resbaló por la tela de la camisa haciendo un golpe seco momento de impactar contra el suelo, las páginas revueltas fueron pasando una tras otra hasta cerrarse.

Yamamoto tomó asiento, se pasó la mano por la cara y observó el maltratado libro. Aquellos profundos ojos brillaron intensamente.

_«__—¡Yamamoto!__»_

Los ojos del guardián de la lluvia se abrieron desmesurados. La zozobra relucía en su mirada.

—Tsuna —susurró, sintiendo la boca llena de amargura, ocultando entre las temblorosas manos su rostro afligido y avergonzado.

De pronto, Takeshi tuvo la ligera sensación de no estar solo en la humilde sala de estar. Era una sensación abrumadora, rayando lo escalofriante, sentía un hueco en el estómago y un gran sentimiento de pérdida acojonando su pecho, igual a la vez en el futuro cuando supo el trágico destino de su amado padre y de Tsunayoshi.

'_Siento que el corazón me va explotar.'_ Una mueca de dolor cubrió por completo las facciones del rostro.

Yamamoto se levantó del sofá, abandonando sobre el frío suelo el añejo libro que en el pasado, el Décimo Vongola hubo regalo antes de aquel incidente. Incidente que, comenzaba a pesarle como una cruz en la espalda, un pecado convertido en daga perforando su manchada alma.

'_Necesito salir de aquí. Estoy ahogándome.'_ Y con ese pensamiento, Takeshi dispuso a dejar la habitación, la cual empezaba a ser más y más estrecha. Sabía que eran vicisitudes imaginarias, pero no se iba esa molesta y sofocante sensación de sentir el espacio más reducido y las paredes crecer hasta encerrarlo en una jaula de muros sólidos.

Cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de cruzar el umbral, un susurro hizo un eco descendente estremeciendo los rincones de la sala, erizando la piel del guardián de la lluvia.

— ¿Por qué, Yamamoto?

La fuerte sensación de otra entidad en el mismo espacio volvió intensamente, pero esta vez, Takeshi sintió una espeluznante mirada taladrándole la espalda. Intuía que si giraba, hallaría algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría.

_«__—¡Yamamoto!__ »_

El hombre giró haciendo caso omiso a sus propios instintos. Sorprendido, no vio nada inusual en la habitación.

'_Quizás, en verdad me esté volviendo loco.'_ Pensó antes de voltear y perderse entre la oscuranía del pasillo.

**…**

Sasagawa Ryohei descargó gran parte de su iracunda furia en el puño dirigido hacia aquel maltratado saco de arena, el sonido hueco del golpe sacudió el mutismo cortante durante el entrenamiento, mutismo cercano a lo sepulcral. Y por alguna extraña razón, eso no dio buena espina al guardián del sol.

Ryohei bajó los puños observando detenidamente el incomparable espacio vacío entre aquellas macizas paredes. No sabía a qué venía esa inquietante punzada en su pecho, un escalofrío erizó los vellos de la nuca y el instintito primitivo aún latente en el ser humano dictaba que algo no estaba bien.

El sudor escurría en ligeras gotas por todo su cuerpo, humedeciendo el cabello y la ropa como si hubiese caído en un estanque de agua. Tenía calor, pero de pronto hacía un profundo frío en la habitación, frío que se colaba en los huesos. Sabía lo improbable de la situación, en esa sala de entrenamiento no había una consola de aire, estaban en reparación y limpieza por parte del ingeniero Giannini.

Posiblemente era una mala jugada de su cansina mente debido a los días de insomnio trasteando en las duras semanas, las constantes y cada vez más bizarras pesadillas no lo dejaban descansar. En las madrugadas, cuando despertaba agitado y con frío no recordaba con exactitud el sueño; sin embargo, el terrible sentimiento de miedo y alguna que otra escena desgarradora se tatuaba en su cabeza, burlándose del sufrimiento que le causaba.

'_Tengo un mal presentimiento al extremo…'_ Aquella conocida sensación ácida abría paso en su boca. Empezaba a sentirse mal del estómago. Era como si vertieran aceite caliente en las entrañas dentro de su cuerpo, y la sangre se espesara entre las venas, parando de fluir.

Quiso sacarse esas absurdas ideas golpeando el saco de arena incontenibles veces sin detenerse, grave error. Ignorar esa horrible emoción sólo acrecentó más los temores del hombre.

De pronto, Sasagawa creyó escuchar pisadas acercándose por detrás. Entreabrió los ojos y girando sobre los talones volteó, hallando una nada infinita. Confundido, el guardián frunció el ceño.

'_Tengo que salir de aquí. Estoy sofocado.'_ Con apresurados pasos pretendió marchar de aquel lugar que le producía una sensación espeluznante. Nada bueno saldría si aguardaba un minuto más allí, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

_«__—¡Onii-san!__ »_

Aquel desgarrador grito hizo eco en la mente del hombre, que detuvo en seco el caminar, abriendo los ojos enormes como si se le fueran a salir de órbita. La mirada de Ryohei mostraba un claro pánico, jamás había sentido un pánico tan abrazador que congelara todos sus sentidos y lo anclara al piso.

— ¿Sawada? —se atrevió a echar un vistazo sobre el hombro, topándose con el vacío de la habitación.

'_Quizás sólo fue mi imaginación.'_ Se dijo a sí mismo perturbado.

Las grandes puertas de la habitación se abrieron, dándole acceso al pasillo. Ryohei miró un poco turbado el largo pasillo frente a él, no sabía el por qué ese día le transmitía una emoción inquietante, bastante incómoda. En ese instante, la puerta se cerró a espaldas del hombre.

**…**

Gokudera salió de su habitación luego de haber tomado una ducha que le relajó y enfrió la cabeza; vestía formal como siempre lo hacía, un traje negro, camisa roja y el lustroso calzado. El cabello todavía lo tenía húmedo, para él ese pequeño detalle no importaba, ni que fuera tan débil y de la nada agarrase un resfriado a causa del frío de la madrugada que se colaba en la mansión Vongola.

Entró a la cocina directo a preparar café. Si algo podía mantener en ese momento su mente bien despierta, eso seguro debía de ser una buena taza de cafeína. Mientras la cafetera cumplía su función, el guardián de la tormenta sacó una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo delantero del pantalón, tomó uno llevándoselo a la boca y lo encendió con un mechero que siempre traía consigo. Dio una colada, y al exhalar el humo alcanzó a ver la hora en el reloj de pared por encima del umbral de la entrada. Lo miró con cuidado, el objeto era bastante peculiar, un gato negro. El animal movía la cola de un lado a otro igual que las alargadas pupilas, tenía las patas delanteras en alto y las manillas y números en un espacio redondo en el estómago.

'_Me da una mala sensación esa cosa. ¿Quién lo habrá comprado y puesto en un lugar tan mediocre?'_ Exasperado, rodó los ojos, observando la cafetera detenidamente como si fuera la cosa más interesante.

Recostó la espalda de la pared, y por un momento, Gokudera tuvo la perturbadora sensación de que aquel gato había detenido los ojos y la mirada estaba centrada en él. No deseó girar la cabeza, el miedo no lo dejaba.

Un minuto después, Yamamoto entró a la cocina.

— ¡Yo, Gokudera! —el hombre de cabello plateado dio un sobresalto, tensando el cuerpo. El espadachín no pasó por alto la reacción del Smokin Bomb, sin embargo, lo supo disimular—. Has madrugado hoy —sonrió.

Hayato chasqueó la lengua, entre los dedos tenía el cigarrillo aún humeante.

—Estúpido, yo madrugo todos los días. No soy como cierto irresponsable.

Takeshi rió sin humor rascándose la cabeza. Los ojos verdes de Gokudera echaron un rápido vistazo al reloj sobre la cabeza de Yamamoto, soltó un suspiro, relajando por completo el cuerpo cuando vio el objeto funcionar con normalidad.

El pelinegro miró al guardián de la tormenta con cierto interés.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto —gruñó. Contestando de manera brusca—: ¿acaso me veo de otra manera?

Hubo un silencio abrumador, ninguno de los dos hombres pretendía romper la tensión que comenzaba a crecer entre ellos, tan profunda que aplastaba sin piedad la atmosfera dentro de la cocina. Gokudera fumaba evitando contacto visual con el guardián de la lluvia, y éste observaba el techo, soslayando con la mirada lo más que podía a Hayato.

La cafetera dio un molesto silbido, anunciando que el contenido estaba listo. Gokudera chasqueó la lengua, y de mala gana apretó el interruptor del aparato, apagándolo al instante.

Se desplazó por la cocina, ignorando a Takeshi como siempre ambos hacían cuando estaban en un mismo espacio respirando el mismo oxígeno. Abrió las puertas de la alacena sacando dos pequeñas tazas de un juego de tazas, platos y vasos de comedor.

Aún dudando, volteó a darle frente a Yamamoto.

—Idiota del beisbol, ¿quieres café?

El pelinegro rió entre dientes.

—Prefiero el té pero…

— ¡Si quieres té entonces prepáralo tú mismo! —contestó en un tono grosero.

—…pero si me ofreces te lo acepto —concluyó con una gran sonrisa, haciendo el más mínimo caso a los berrinches de Gokudera. El hombre apretó la mandíbula con furia, sonrojado por el error cometido.

—Maldito infeliz —masculló, sirviendo el café en las dos tazas— ¿cuántas de azúcar?

—Dos, por favor.

—Aquí tienes —ofreció la taza, sin llegar a ver al guardián. Yamamoto agarró la taza copiando el gesto de Gokudera.

—Que tensión hay aquí al extremo.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, Takeshi y Hayato giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada, topándose con Ryohei de pie bajo el umbral. El guardián del sol les miraba con una ceja arqueada.

—Pensé que sería el único despierto tan temprano al extremo —dijo con voz aguda levantando los puños en lo alto.

Yamamoto rió, mientras que Gokudera chasqueó la lengua.

—Sólo tu diminuto cerebro pensaría tremenda estupidez cabeza de césped.

— ¿Qué has dicho cabeza de pulpo? ¡Repite de nuevo! —señaló con el dedo índice sin disimulo al guardián de la tormenta, el hombre frunció el ceño ante la provocación de Sasagawa.

—Dije que…

—Maa~ maa~ calma. No queremos despertar a media mansión —intervino Yamamoto sonriendo.

— ¡No te metas en esto friki del beisbol! —gruñó entre dientes. El pelinegro rió igual que un niño acabando de hacer una pequeña travesura, esa actitud molestó a Gokudera.

Por un momento, Ryohei observó a los dos guardianes en silencio. Después agregó.

—Oigan, ¿por qué están despiertos al extremo tan temprano?

Las airadas groserías de Hayato murieron en su boca, mientras que Takeshi miró confundido al hombre de ojos grises.

— ¿Qué mierda dices? Yo siempre me levanto temprano.

Sasagawa estrechó más el entrecejo.

—Eso lo sé. Pero jamás te he visto despierto a las tres de la mañana. Ni a ti, ni a Yamamoto.

La expresión en la faz de los dos guardianes era un poema. Ciertamente, estaban sorprendidos por la deducción de Ryohei.

Gokudera suspiró, fue el primero en hablar.

—Está bien —chasqueó la lengua, y de mala gana agregó—: No pude dormir. ¿Contento? Tuve un mal sueño. Últimamente no he podido dormir.

Yamamoto y Sasagawa se tensaron. Acaso…

—Yo también tuve un mal sueño —dijo Takeshi. Su rostro estaba vacío de expresión.

—Al extremo, yo igual. Soñé con Sawada.

Decir en voz alta ese apellido provocó más tensión en la atmosfera. Un silencio sepulcral se cernió entre los tres hombres.

Hayato sintió una fuerte presión el pecho, no podía respirar con normalidad. Claramente, se veía que era el más afectado. Las emociones de culpa lo dominaban con mucha facilidad, eso lo hacía el más débil de los tres.

—A veces pienso… —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible— que cometimos un grave error.

Nadie contestó en el momento. Segundos después, Yamamoto agregó.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo —desvió la mirada. Ninguno tenía el valor de mirarse a la cara.

Entonces, una sombra entró de improvisto a la cocina. Los guardianes no parecieron darse cuenta, cada uno estaba perdido en su mundo.

—Vaya sorpresa, no pensé encontrarlos despiertos tan temprano —aquella infantil voz rompió el incómodo silencio, aligerando un poco la oscura atmosfera.

Los tres hombres miraron con mucha sorpresa al bebé de pie sobre el mesón.

—Ciaossu —saludó. Inclinando la fedora hacia abajo.

— ¡Reborn-san! —Gokudera salió de su estupefacción con un extraño malestar en la boca.

—Buenos días chiquitín —rió Yamamoto. A Reborn nunca se le escapaba algo, y de antemano sabía que esa risa era tan falsa como las de Mukuro.

— ¡Buenos días al extremo! —gritó. Parecía que Ryohei era el único en reponerse de la conversación y la sorpresa.

El arcobaleno del sol miró con ojo crítico a los tres hombres, notando la presión entre ellos. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, si a Reborn le molestaba algo, era el no saber qué sucedía en su alrededor. León parpadeó, observando con interés a los guardianes.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Silencio abrumador.

—Vuelvo a repetir, y será la única vez. ¿Qué sucede? —la fedora produjo una sombra a mitad de su aniñado rostro.

Hayato tragó saliva. Se sentía nervioso, y la molesta sensación en el pecho incrementaba ese nerviosismo evidente.

—Reborn-san, estábamos hablando sobre… sobre Juudaime.

Nadie lo vio, pero los oscuros ojos del asesino a sueldo se endurecieron, y su rostro quedó vacío de emociones.

—Pensamos que cometimos un error —agregó un no muy convencido Sasagawa.

Debajo del sombrero, Reborn les envió una mortífera mirada. Los tres sintieron un escalofrío recorrer cada vértebra de su columna. Sin embargo, supieron disimular.

—Ese tema no tiene discusión. Creo que fui claro cuando dije que no se hablaría más de lo sucedido —dijo de una manera fría y tajante. Dejando notorio su antipatía y desinterés en el tema.

Gokudera apretó los puños, mordiéndose dolorosamente el labio inferior. Yamamoto rodó los ojos, su mirada estaba cargada de culpa. Mientras que Sasagawa cerró los ojos, girando la cabeza hacia un lado. Los tres con un mismo pensamiento en la cabeza: Reborn era un ser sin corazón, frío y de temer.

'_Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada… espero algún día recibir tu perdón…'_

La tensión se volvió más aplastante, como si un yunque abatiera con todo el peso sobre sus hombros.

Reborn cruzó los brazos. De pronto, una conocida descarga vibró a través de su cuerpo.

'_Esta abrumadora sensación…'_ Levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia la nada.

— ¿Qué hacen _ellos_ aquí?

La atención en colectivo se centró únicamente en la seria expresión del arcobaleno. Los tres guardianes miraron sin entender al bebé, no comprendían a qué se refería. De un salto Reborn cayó de pie sobre el piso, dándose la vuelta comenzó a correr por el pasillo. Inquietados por la acción, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Sasagawa siguieron a Reborn con gran velocidad, aunque el arcobaleno les tomaba una mayor ventaja.

Reborn iba perdido entre cavilaciones y remembranzas, aquella afilada espina se le clavó más profunda en el pecho, abriendo las viejas heridas y aflorando su pecado.

'_Algo no está bien. Si ellos están aquí debió haber sucedido algo de lo que no teníamos previsto. Tengo un mal presentimiento.'_ Se mordió el labio inferior, su cara mostraba una tremenda frustración, como esa que se le dibujaba cuando Tsuna parecía estar perdido en las batallas.

Fue el primero en llegar al gran salón y el corazón se le detuvo en seco. Después de unos cuantos segundos, los tres guardianes llegaron detrás pisándole los talones, quietos y sorprendidos –igual que él- con la inesperada visita.

'_Tal y como lo supuse…'_

—_Vindice_.

Tres de las espectrales figuras estaban de pie frente a los miembros de Vongola. Con los rostros ocultos por vendas blancas, sombreros de copa alta sobre sus cabezas, vistiendo largas gabardinas victorianas, con largas y temibles cadenas envueltas en sus manos y brazos, que con el metálico sonido al estrellarse continuamente contra el piso, producían una espeluznante sensación en los presentes.

De pronto, las luces comenzaron a parpadear, la temperatura en el ambiente bajó considerablemente, una bruma gris hacia ver a las tres figuras más fantasmales de lo que ya aparentaban. Que horrible estremecimiento les producía aquellos vigilantes de las leyes de la mafia. Sin darse cuenta, Gokudera sufría de leves espasmos mientras recordaba amargos momentos.

El tiempo sintió detenerse, sobre todo para los miembros de Vongola, a quienes les atacó los pecadores recuerdos.

— ¿A qué vienen Vindice? Dudo que sea a simpatizar con nosotros.

Reborn tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

—**No, no hemos venido a eso.**

— ¿Entonces?

—**Hemos venido a devolver el cuerpo de Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

Las expresiones de sorpresa y horror no tardaron en aparecer.

—**También hemos venido, a decir que logramos apresar al verdadero culpable.**

Gokudera no lo pudo soportar, y sin fuerzas cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—E-Está diciendo que… Juudaime.

Reborn apretó dolorosamente las manos en un puño.

—**Exacto. Sawada Tsunayoshi es inocente de los cargos.**

—Tsuna… —susurró Yamamoto. Tenía la viva imagen del horror pintada en la cara.

—**Ustedes, Vongola, castigaron a Sawada Tsunayoshi a una decisión de sufrimiento eterno hasta llevarlo a la muerte.**

—Se equivocan —masculló Reborn con furia—, ustedes lo mataron. ¡Ustedes son los culpables!

La culpa latía con furia.

Culpa.

Latido.

Culpa.

Latido.

Culpa.

Latido.

—**No estamos aquí para ver culpables. Pero si buscan uno, son sólo ustedes, y nada más que ustedes, fueron los asesinos de Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

Culpable.

Culpable.

Culpable.

La palabra se repetía en un eco dentro de la cabeza de los cuatro presentes.

Si, era cierto. Ellos eran culpables.

Culpables de abandonar a Tsuna.

Culpables de condenar a Tsuna.

Culpables de no escuchar a Tsuna.

Culpables en no creer en Tsuna.

Culpables de la muerte de Tsuna.

Giotto Vongola tenía razón en una cosa. Sawada Tsunayoshi destruiría Vongola, y no se equivocó en eso.

* * *

**¿Continuará?**

* * *

**Nota final de Alice-Tama:** A ver... sé que quieren matarme, lo sé. Pero una pregunta ronda en estos momentos mi cabeza. ¿Desean que le continue? Estaré ansiosa por sus respuestas. Muchas incognitas están rondando, sobre todo el por qué Vongola traiconó a Tsuna. ¿Tsuna culpable? ¿Culpable de qué? o.o :D Ya siento muchas auras asesinas -.-

Espero y les haya gustado

Nos estamos leyendo

Ciao~


End file.
